To heal a wond
by Luckycatroro
Summary: With the death of meliodas the sins carried their captain's wish with suecfully defating the commandments peace returned once more but Elizabeth was left wounded physically and emotionally with anew omen of clarity an old friend returns to help her well love blossom in The girls heart again? (Elizabeth x oc and other ships)Under rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys another story for any I don't know why I can't stop writing for this fandom anyway this idea been in my head for a year or so and I decided to finally get to it so I hope you enjoy

* * *

Diane's pov

Six months have passed since we the sins defeated the demon clan and eight months since captain died everyone returned to their usual self and peace returned we gived the captain a good funeral we moved on everyone moved on except for one

.

.

.

Elizabeth ever since the fight and she have become fast to anger she started to curse alot her once gleefull eyes become lifeless

I mean she just lost the one she loved and a leg and arm so she isn't to bleam she changed and I know the news that where gonna tell her well make it worse .

i hope nothing well happen to her

* * *

Elizabeth's pov

eight fuking months passd since sir meliodas died those were the most fuking miserpal months of my life for the first month Hawk Rama and me ran the bar by the end of the first month i became stronger and was on bar with the sins

Thanks to sir zaratars training me and Rama. oh and guess what it appears that were sisters. real blood related sisters but from dervent fathers it was hard to believe but it was conformed by King who was good Friends with both of our fathers .

By the half the second month the commandments were killed and all that was left was the lower class demons but i did not take part in that. you ask why?.my my right arm and left leg where cut by that fucking Estarosa.

Then i was forced to stay in the kingdom until i recover but i didn't like it one bit thus my personality changed a lot of stuff happend and i'm only sixteen so thats why i cant take any thing more .

"Elie are you okay you've been qoite for a while now" veronica said with hint of worry i turnd my head to her and give a small smile" yeah..i'm fine'' then a maid camed and told us that fathers wants to see us.

* * *

King's pov

The sins where calld out by the King now we where all standing in the castle in front of the king crown"hey guys what's the deal why are you all here" i heard a voice call i turnd around and saw Rama with milo on her head

" Don't know but his majesty asked for the sins to gather in the castle. And to that why are you here Risshitah ?" Merlin asked Rama using her old name that was given to her when she was still the goddess princess and her daughter.

" I was calld here by the king " she answered and just with that the king camed with Elizabeth and Veronica with her to help her with her weel chair

He gives one look to us then Elizabeth" thank you for coming. I spose you are wondering for why have I calld you all today for plus why is Elizabeth as well " he gave a look to Rama" a vision of yours" she said looking at her sister

"Indeed in my vision I saw you and Elizabeth both older fighting against what seems to be a large demon in that vision also eight hero's well stop a clarity that well fall on the kingdom of Britannia two of them being Rama and Elizabeth " the king explained his vision to us

" So you're saying that we are some hero's or sorta " Rama said looking really scared well who wouldn't she just heard that they well be fighting against a demon .

"Father is there any possibility of me having an arm and leg because I am pretty sure I'm useless right now "Elizabeth said which scaerd the king her tone was cold as hell man this girl is scarier then Diane when she's mad .

"Yes you did I don't know how but you di-"he was cut off by Veronica" isn't enough what she has been through and now you're saying she has to deal with demons again no way in hell am I letting my sister getting HURT AGAIN!" she yelld the last part threating him I saw him glup

"Okay you're majesty we get the part about the Princess and Rama so are the other six known " I asked "yes and no"he answered me"what do you mean by yes and no " Diane Questioned "well to me they are uknown but to Rama they are " log I'm confused as hell right now "wait a minute... ahh I get now "what "what do you mean you get it " she looks smirking"the other six are people who fought against the demon clan and surpassed the commandments and before I was reincarnated I was a member scratch that I was the leader "she explained

"So you are saying that we are going to fight with died people that where in the great war " Elizabeth said and rolls her eyes "each and every one of them where given a chance by the grace to come back to life to stop any war that's going to spread"Merlin said while looking at Elizabeth"so they are alive?"

"Yes but we have to find them so we got to set on a journey" Elizabeth closed her eyes thinking"alright but first I need a replacement for my arm and leg" she looked at Merlin "don't worry about it princess I got it covered"

"Alright then Rama well you please take Elizabeth for a small walk "as on que Rama got out with Elizabeth with lightning speed

* * *

Rama's pov

As the king told me I got Elie out for a walk of course they don't want her to hear what they are going discuss about "okay what are they hiding why are the sins here " Damn girl so she did notice"How should I know the only reason I was calld for was to hear the vision" I half lied i was only calld for the vision that was true but I did kinda know what was the reason the sins where calld for "Rama I am not falling for your shit now tell me right now what are they talking about "damn it not now

"I swear I don't know and if I did know why would it tell you?""I'm your older sister!" Great she's using it against me what a great sister you are she's making me feel bad ugh I heat my self for being good "Humm...they...they are talking...*glup*..about meliodas's so...so..s.s.s.s-"she cut me off"KAI!"oh god I'm getting killed if not then worse "Kai what happened to him"

She asked me.

Kai is Meliodas's adopted son he have been away for almost a year now and he was Elizabeth guardn knight and her childhood friend he was older than her by two years although he was his adopted son he was the splitting image of meliodas except his eyes where dark blue and he is in love with Elizabeth

And he was coming back tomorrow he didn't know any thing about meliodas's death or the demons or anything so naturally they have to get one of the sins to tell him. And when I find out Diane threaten me if I was to open my mouth in front of Elizabeth she gonna kill me and rep my body and throw it to the dog's. Surely I'm not going to make it tomorrow because of that monster pregnant giant woman .

"W..why did no one told me "her voice was so broked tears threating to fall she covers her face with her hand shaking

I bent down so that I can see her"Liz it was bond to happen we can't do any thing Kai is coming home We need you to tell him about his father" I told her in the most soft tone I could get I was surprised I never spoke like that .

"And how am I going to tell him HUH!...TELL HIM THAT AFTER TEN YEARS OF WAITING FOR HIS FATHER THAT HE WAS KILLED BY DEMONS !..TELL HIM THAT ALL THE TIME HE THOUGHT THAT HE WELL BE ABLE TO SEE HIM AGAIN ARE GONE IN VAIN !..T..TELL HIM THAT I COULDN'T DO ANY THING BUT PUTTING HIS FATHER IN HARMS WAY !"she yelled out making me cry I couldn't take it I know how it is to lose a father I hugged her " it's going to be fine Liz as long as we both don't break down he's gonna stay strong "she cried on my shoulder all I could do was comfort her i felt bad in every possible way.

* * *

Diane's pov (again)

I looked outside and saw Rama hugging Elizabeth that damn brat she must have opened her mouth and told Elizabeth about Kai's coming.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach"ouch bad baby don't kick mommy " I said as I places a hand on my stomach I am pregnant and in the sixth month King's fault. we got married five months ago I got to admit that I have become pretty moddy

And all ways giving Poor Rama a scare for her live I almost killed her once .

"She told her huh?" I turnd around and saw king he sigh and walks to me "It seems there wont be any resting for any of us soon until Kai comes back" I said then king placed his hand on my stomach " can you please tell me why did send a letter to Kai to come back " I take a deep breath "Well someons has to get Elizabeth out of her sadness and who's better than her childhood friend to do so " he frowned"had thanks to you we have to go through that again " he really is botherd by that

"Oh he kickd! " this baby is really enjoying himself inside but it's killing me" That was really a strong kick!.Diane~how much do we still have to wait?"this dork always ask this question over and over again " again three more months King " he pouted "but that's to long~" dork.

* * *

Hey guys this is roro again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter I enjoyed writing it so pretty much that was the first chapter so this story is going to be Elizabeth x oc and other ships.

So I had the idea for like a year now but was afraid to write it down I always liked the idea of meliodas having a son whatever biological or adoptive and his son growing in lioness and having a strong bond with the sins and falling in love with Elizabeth so yeah and of course I had to throw pregnant Diane in there because why not?

And for those who read my other story 'our family' they'll know Rama and why Merlin calld her Risshitah

And as why Kai looks like Mel don't know I just did it


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry that the second chapter took so long

So on with the chapter

* * *

Kai's pov

"So you never told me?" my friend asked I rolld my eyes"you never asked so I never brought it up" he narrowed his eyes"c'mon Kai I thought I was your best friend!?".

"Han you are my best friend but I don't want people to find out that I'm Meliodas the most brave kinght in all of Britannia son" yup I'm Meliodas' son I hide it for personal reasons. And today I'm finally returning to my home town.

Diane sent me a letter saying that I have to return. Also that there's some news I have to hear

"Hey man do you think that the news are...you know?" We both sigh" about my father's death I'm sure" I found out that dad died four months ago when I stumbled across Howzer in a village in the outskirts of Camelot. He told me everything thing about the demons and my father

I was broken,though he wasn't my real father but he gived the love and attention I needed and he was always there for me. He tooked me in at the age of two and raised me for six years those where the best years of my life.

And now he's gone he finally can rest.

"Hey look I can see the castle were close"Han pointed at the castle"I guess we only have to walk about more eight minutes or so and we'll be there"

* * *

Elizabeth's pov

"AAAAAHHHH! STOP IT HURTS PLEAAASSSSSE DIAAANE!"Diane really was having fun cleaning my wonds. I can see that sly grin on her face Ugh she's lucky she's pregnant or I would've killed her long time ago.

"Diane I guess that's fine. You can stop now"My saviour has arrived!. Veronica stopped Diane and started wrapping my wounds"there all good"

I looked at my right arm there was a huge scar I sigh loudly, binge unable to walk or use one of my arms was truly annoying. I looked at Diane and gleard boy am I mad.

"Get out before you lose your child!" She only smiled but it was a sad one"sorry, how are you feeling now?"

"Like shit, why?"

"I know you heard it from Rama but, there is more than just that something bigger"she sat at the bed next to me and tapped my shoulder "so when we feel your ready we'll tell you"

A Smirk formed on my lips "is this all about Kai coming home?" She removed her hand of my shoulder"I told you it's something bigger"she hedead to the door and when she opened it, Rama was standing there panting it seems she was runing "he's here!".

"Wait what?, who's here?"

"Kai's back he's infront of the castle!"

Quickly Diane was out of room and so was Veronica, while Rama stayed " aren't you going to see him?" I asked

"Not without ya" she said

She helped me dress up and helped me on the chair, the walk was silent until we reached everyone already srouding him.

"GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME A SPACE TO BREATH!" I saw a very tall and muscular guy with mint hair laughing real hard at the state Kai was in, then he noticed me looking at him and walk to me and Rama " Silver hair blue eyes and warring an earring at one ear, you must be Princess Elizabeth lioness it's an honer to meet you" he bowed down and then stood up

"And you are?" Rama asked "My name is Han conisinia, Kai's best friend" I looked at Rama signaling her to introduce herself"I'm Rama elric nice to meet you"

"EVERY ONE THAT'S ENOUGH" king yelld at the others to get away from Kai and they did now I was able to see him, he did change his hair seems shorter and he become a bit more muscular and more mature.

"Hey welcome back!"I tried to smile but I couldn't he had that hurt expertion"your arm and leg what happened?!"he camed closer to me and bent down to my level "it got cut off by a demon".

"The ten commandments?"he asked my eyes become wide open, how did he know?"Howzer told me last time I saw him"Damnit Howzer.

"Can I ask something?"he said I nodded, and he pointed at Diane"who's the poor guy that got her like th-ow!" King smaked his head real hard for his stupid joke. "Never mind" king crossed his arms against his chest"ten years and you haven't changed a bit"

* * *

*Time skip 15 minutes later at Rama's house*

Normal pov

The sins minus Escanor and Gowther along with Veronica and Elizabeth were now at Rama's house telling Kai about everything that have happened up till yesterday. About the demons attack Meliodas' death the fight with the commandments and Both Rama and Elizabeth being sister's

"And now we just discovered that there well be a new threat coming and the minute Elizabeth gets used to using artificial limbs were heading to the druid's land to train for two years, about four months from now " Rama finished explaining the story to Kai who didn't talk for the last hour

"Can I come?"he asked, the two silver haird girls glanced at each other both unsure of what to say, Elizabeth was the first to speak "I don't see any problem in it but are you sure?. You just camed back we don't want to force you or any thing" Elizabeth said while smiling softly, that was the first time she truly smiled in the last six months.

"Of course I'm sure!, And beside my job is to protect you Elizabeth so I'm going" Kai was relieved that she was okay with him coming. He want's to make sure he's not going see her hurt like she was all those months ago

"Anyway let's forget about the whole thing for a while, Kai tell us how you've been all those years"Diane spoked trying to change the subject"oh!, I was doing fine, though I missed you guys"he answered

"And Rama about your father..I'm sorry for your lose"he looked at the young girl with a sad look on his face "shiro was an amazing man to think that the two great holy knight's did kill him just to keep their secret safe it really a shame"

"My father refused to tell them any thing about The sins and thus he died, he didn't want to betrayed his friends I'm proud that I'm his daughter" she smiled proudly as she recalled the memories of her brave father

"It's almost night time we need to go"king said as he stood up and helped Diane up "It's still early you guys" Ban said when he saw them leaving " well when you have a pretty pregnant wife who wakes up every 15 minutes in the night and ask for food you'll know what I'm going through"king said stifling a yawn, and every one in the room laughed

"Hey Veronica can I stay for the night with Rama" Elizabeth asked her older sister"well... alright"Veronica agreed to girl request"Okay I'm going to prepare the other bed in my room and you can take my bed " Rama said getting Elizabeth upstairs and looked at Kai "and your welcome to stay Kai-oneechan" she told him and he thanked her

Once the two reached the room Rama placed Elizabeth at her bed and headed to the closest to get a warm blanket for her "well it turned out better than expected right?"Elizabeth Sighed in relieve.

"You need your rest tomorrow Mom well attache the artificial limbs to you, it's going to be hard"and both fall asleep

* * *

Alright that was the second chapter of the story happy reunion. Next chapter well angst 'smile's evilly'

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the one before I really wrote this with writerblock


	3. profiles

hey guys this time i have come back but unfortunately its not a chapter i have a writers block so i wont be updating any time soon. some of you might know that the know taizai fanbook is out and the profiles for the sins and the others came out so here you go a Rama and Kai profile

* * *

KAI

Height: 196cm

Weight: 65kg

Birthday: 15th march

Age: 18

Magic: Full Counter, repelling magical attacks

Weak point: can't use full counter as good as Meliodas

Birthplace: Lioness

What he likes about himself: His dark eyes

Dream/Hope: becoming the next great holy knight

Regrets: That he left the kingdom in a bad time

The most embarrassing thing in his life: that one time he almost kissed Elizabeth (good thing she didn't notice)

What he wants the most right now: one last chance to talk with meliodas

Favorite animal: dogs

Favorite scent: nothing particularly

Power Level: 2500 (at the beginning of the story)

Magic: 400 Strength: 2000 Spirit: 100

RAMA

Height: 155cm (so short!)

Weight: 55kg

Birthday: 10th October

Age: 14

Magic:Blood kin, bleesd with great physical power

Weak point: needs to fight with a weapon (can't really use the physical strength she has)

Birthplace: Azure

What she likes about himself: Her fangs

Dream/Hope: the restoration of the goddess caln

Regrets: that as a child she beat up a little boy because he called her a monster

The most embarrassing thing in his life: how fuzzy and warm she felt when king called her his daughter when she was four

What she wants the most right now: to know the truth

Favorite animal: cats

Favorite scent: don't have any

Power Level: 3140 (at the beginning of the story)

Magic: 270 Strength: 2770 Spirit: 100

* * *

PS: i'm going to start a new story for Rama and it going to be a pre-prologue to this story. one more thing make sure to follow me at _ so you can see alot of art


	4. ON HOLD

Some of you may have expected this but i'm going to have to put all of my story's on hold. as much as i want to complete it its sucks actually

and just to be clear. I'm not putting the story's because i'm not in the mode **NO!**.

the following things are the reason why i haven't been updating

 **1- i just moved with my sister to NYC so we are still looking for a house, for now we live in a small hotel**

 **2-i moved to Academy of St. Joseph and joined the volleyball club and we have been training non-stop**

 **3-my grandfather just passed away one week ago and me and my sister have to go back to KSA (i am half Arabic )**

 **4-exams** **kill me**

so yeah my life is not the best but as long as i have faith in Allah the light will shine

please pry for my grandfather. and god bless each and everyone of you amazing people


End file.
